The Secret Life Of Adriana Mason
by mclover45
Summary: <html><head></head>Adriana Mason ist ein ganz normales Mädchen...naja fast.  Spielt zu Zeiten der Rumtreiber</html>
1. Introducing Me

Disclaimer:

Mir gehört hier nur der Plot und ein paar fiktive Personen, alles andere gehört der wunderbaren JKR

Chapter 1

Introducing Me

Mein Name ist Adriana Mason, ich bin 14.

Ich lebe bei meiner Großmutter Cecily, sie ist die Mutter meines kürzlich verstorbenen Vaters. Meine Mutter ist abgehauen sobald sie mich zur Welt gebracht hatte und hat sich auf nimmer Wiedersehen verpisst.

Man sollte meinen Daddys Tod hätte Grandma und mich irgendwie zusammen geschweißt aber das hat er keineswegs.

Seit er weg ist, hat sie nämlich keinen Grund mehr mich gut zu behandeln.

Oder mich überhaupt irgendwie zu behandeln, ich sehe sie ja kaum. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen: Wir leben in einem Haus und sehen uns wenn's hochkommt zweimal im Monat.

Egal.

Ehrlich gesagt will ich sie gar nicht öfter sehen.

Ich habe Freunde. Na gut, eine Freundin. Okay, es ist Kelly, unser Hausmädchen. Aber Kelly ist schon 20 und echt cool.

So lebte ich vor mich hin. Zwei Jahre lang. Bis der Brief kam.

Dumbledores Brief.

Und das änderte alles.

Es stand drin das ich eine Hexe sei. Der Grund warum ich meinen Brief erst mit 14 bekam war der, das man erst da auf mich aufmerksam wurde. Ich bin nämlich muggelstämmig.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich noch nicht mal ansatzweise wissen, was es bedeutete, muggelstämmig zu sein. Aber ich bekam es noch früh genug zu spüren. Der Brief besagte auch, das ich nur einer Person davon erzählen durfte.

Und ich wählte nicht Grandma Cecily. Oh nein, sicher nicht. Ich wählte Kelly. Sie war Irin und sah mit ihren wirren roten Locken viel eher aus wie eine Hexe, als ich mit den Schwarzen Locken, den grünen Augen und den Sommersprossen.

Und, oh Wunder, Kelly wusste bereits bescheid. Ihre ganze Familie war magisch.

Das war der Anfang meines Lebens mit Magie. Meines Lebens auf Hogwarts.

Mein Name ist Adriana Mason, ich war 14 als ich meinen Brief bekam. Am 16. August 1974.


	2. Brave New World

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nichts bla, bla bla... -.-

Chapter 2

Brave New World

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich früh auf. Kelly und ich wollten uns in die Winkelgasse aufmachen um meine Schulsachen ein zu kaufen. Das Risiko meiner Grandma zu begegnen war zwar relativ gering, um nicht zu sagen fast nicht vorhanden, aber ich wollte es trotzdem nicht eingehen.

Ich zog ein graues Top und kurze Jeans an, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Um mich nach dem Haare kämmen und Zähneputzen ein wenig zu beruhigen, lächelte ich mir selbst wohlwollend im Spiegel zu. Meine Haare standen, wie immer, ziemlich widerspenstig von meinem Kopf ab, aber meine Augen leuchteten trotz der Nervosität vor Vorfreude auf, als ich daran dachte, das ich bald Dinge können würde, die andere nicht konnten.

Magische Dinge. Cool. Ich konnte ein kleines Quietschen nicht unterdrücken, ich war eben auch nur ein Mädchen.

Kelly und ich fuhren mit dem Bus in die Londoner Innenstadt und sie zeigte mir den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel, da ich im Karten und Wegbeschreibungen lesen wirklich eine Niete war.

Beim dritten Versuch schaffte ich es tatsächlich den Zugang zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen und sofort umgab uns geschäftiges Treiben.

„Ist das hier immer so voll?" fragte ich Kelly. „Meistens" lachte sie. „Aber das liegt da dran das jetzt ja alle ihre Schulsachen einkaufen." „Oh" machte ich und musste sofort daran denken das ja etwas ausverkauft seien könnte das ich haben wollte. „Lass uns gehen!" Rief ich und lief einfach in irgendeine Richtung los. „Adriana!" Kelly stolperte hinter mir her. „Adriana warte! Ich hab die Liste!" Ach ja. Verdammt. Knallrot im Gesicht drehte ich mich um und wollte zu Kelly zurück, doch die war in der Masse verschwunden.

Nein, nein, nein,nein,nein!

„Kelly!" rief ich verzweifelt. Was sollte ich nur ohne sie machen? Ich kannte mich hier doch überhaupt nicht aus! Völlig kopflos stolperte ich in feinster Hünchenmanier durch die Winkelgasse, immer auf der Suche nach einem roten, wippenden Lockenschopf. Nur blöd, dass Kelly so klein war. Ich mit meinen knappen 1.80, was ja verdammt groß ist für einen 14-Jährige, wäre sich sofort aufgefallen. Ich suchte wie mit Scheuklappen und sah weder nach links noch nach rechts. Hätte ich aber mal besser. Auf einmal rannte ich gegen etwas weiches. Ein Schrei war zu hören, dann gingen wir beide zu Boden.


	3. Shakespeare

Disclaimer: JKR ist die Macht, mir gehören hier nur der Plot, Adriana und Kelly

Chapter 3

Shakespeare

Stöhnend rappelten wir uns auf. Bei der Person die ich umgerannt hatte handelte es sich um ein kleines, und wenn ich klein sage, dann meine ich wirklich,wirklich klein, etwa 1.50 großes Mädchen, das aussah, als wäre es in meinem Alter.

„Entschuldige, hast du dir wehgetan?"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, ist nicht schlimm." dann hielt sie mir die Hand hin. „Ich bin Lily Evans."

„Hi, ich bin Adriana Mason und das hier ist Kelly O'Shea." Ich gab ihr die Hand.

„Darf ich fragen wie alt du bist? Ich hab dich nämlich noch nie gesehen und du siehst nicht wirklich aus wie eine Erstklässlerin..."

„Bin ich auch nicht" ich lächelte. „Ich bin 14, ich komme in die vierte." Ich erklärte ihr warum ich erst jetzt einstieg und wir uns nicht bereits seit der ersten Klasse kannten.

Als ich aber erwähnte, das ich muggelstämmig sei, bedeutete Lily mir schnell leise zu sein. „Ich auch." flüsterte sie, als wäre es etwas schlimmes. „Und ich würde dir nicht raten das ihr so herum zu schreien."

„Warum nicht?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Es sind nicht die richtigen Zeiten dafür!" Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen wollte sie nicht weiter darüber reden also beließ ich es dabei.

Kelly war inzwischen in ein Gespräch mit einem ziemlich gut aussehenden, jungen Zauberer verwickelt, also erklärte Lily sich dazu bereit mich herum zu führen, während Kelly ihre Flirtkünste unter Beweis stellte.

Als erstes standen die Bücher auf meiner Liste, also lotste Lily mich in einen Laden namens „Flourish & Blotts". Es war ein Buchladen. Und ich liebte Bücher abgöttisch.

An diese Welt könnte ich mich tatsächlich gewöhnen, dachte ich, während ich den Geruch des Raums in mich aufsog. Der Geruch von Büchern ist echt der Wahnsinn.

Und was noch besser war: Lily teilte meine Ansichten über Bücher. Als ich zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Buchrücken eines sehr alten Buches strich kam ein zerzaust aussehender, kleiner Zauberer zu mir und fragte, ob ich Shakespeare mochte. Es stellte sich heraus das es eines seiner original Tagebücher war. Seiner original Tagebücher! Ich war nahe dran zu hyperventilieren als Lily mich aus dem Laden zog.

„Wir haben all deine Bücher. Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Zauberstab?" Sie grinste als sie sah wie meine Knie weich wurden.

„Oh ja!" hauchte ich und dann gingen wir los. Wir bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Massen bis wir vor „Ollivanders" anhielten.

Ich atmete tief durch und betrat den Laden mit mehr Herzklopfen als ich bei meinem ersten Kuss gehabt hatte.

Heilige Scheiße!


End file.
